


Crysalis: Metamorphosis Epilogue

by HeartOfFullmetal



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Death, I cried while writing this, I guess..., I'm really sorry, M/M, Ok bye, Parental!Roy, and i'm dead inside, but this feels train has stopped after this so that's good, flowers on a grave, so that's saying something, stargazer lilies, this is very sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfFullmetal/pseuds/HeartOfFullmetal
Summary: “The butterflies really love them,” he rambled, “you should see them, some caterpillars even made chrysalis’ on the stalks….” He stopped then started again, “they should finish metamorphosis soon and come out.”Epilogue to Metamorphosis so I recommend reading that first.





	Crysalis: Metamorphosis Epilogue

_ Roy stood in front of the grave that said, _

 

_ “Edward Elric B. Feb 2, 2000 - D. May 28, 2017” _

 

_ The man clutched Stargazer Lilies in his hands. They were Ed’s. They had grown and bloomed during late June. And he’d brought the first blooms today so that Ed could see his flowers. _

 

_ “Hey Ed,” He said to the grave stones, “your flowers bloomed,” he showed the stone the flowers, “I watered the everyday and gave them fertilizer. They made real big flowers so I wanted to show you- well, I would’ve shown you anyway because they’re your flowers...”  _

 

_ He trailed off and his lips quivered. _

 

_ “The butterflies really love them,” he rambled, “you should see them, some caterpillars even made crysalis on the stalks….” He stopped then started again, “they should finish metamorphosis soon and come out.” _

 

_ “I miss you,” he said, “and I’m sorry. Shit Ed, I’m so sorry for all this. If I hadn’t left, none of this would’ve happened, and maybe you’d still be here because we could’ve gotten you to a hospital sooner and they would’ve found the tumor before it spread so much-” he stopped again, tear threatening to fall, “I didn’t think this would happen to you.. I’m so sorry,” He set the lilies on the grave, right in front of the headstone then stood back. _

 

_ “I’ll bring you more soon, okay Ed? So you can see how they grow.” _

 

_ “Maybe I should get a vase…” He said out loud, “a heavy one that won’t blow away with the wind,” his tears were falling down, “So the flowers won’t fly away. And maybe some butterflies will come by and sit on your flowers so you can see those too.” _

 

_ At that moment, a Monarch butterfly rested on Ed’s gravestone, wings opening and closing as it relaxed. Roy turned away. _

 

_ “Bye Ed,” he said, walking away, trying to hide the tears that were falling. _

 

_ He failed. _

  
  


_ ~End~  _


End file.
